1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of interior lighting fixtures and more particular relates to compact or miniatuire size lamp housings or fixtures particularly useful for use with high intensity halogen miniature light sources.
2. State of the Prior Art
The current trend in interior lighting is away from the decades old, relatively bulky light bulbs using tungsten filaments in vacuum to more compact and efficient, brighter halogen light sources. The new halogen lamp bulbs are quite small in comparison and are suitable for use with small reflectors which greatly assist in directing the emitted light in a useful manner so that the most effective use can be made of the available light output. The high intensity halogen light sources are widely available in a series of standard sizes, configurations and power handling capabilities. A continuing need exists for lamp housings and fixtures particularly adapted to these new light sources. The need is for compact, even miniature housings of simple construction and easy assembly consistent with safe and reliable operation, especially fixtures for track mounting. Quality track light type fixtures currently on the market are costly and a particular need exists for attractive, durable miniature tract light housings of lower cost.
A recurring problem in existing miniature high intensity lighting fixture is the adequate dissipation of the intense heat generated by the halogen lamp within a small enclosure. This problem is intensified when the fixture is provided with a built-in power transformer which is necessary to step down the AC household line voltage to the low voltage required by the halogen bulb. Numerous lighting fixture designs exist with varying degrees of success in overcoming the heat dissipation problem. A trade-off is often necessary between proper ventilation of the fixture and the ornamental appearance of the same. In some designs, little ventilation is provided as a concession to the designer's esthetic expression while in others numerous vent openings and air flow paths are provided at the expense of appearance and frequently also allowing stray light to escape from within the lighting fixture through the vent apertures, which is an undesirable effect in directional lighting fixtures.
A continuing need for low-cost, attractive and effective compact and miniature track lighting fixtures exists, and particularly for such fixtures with or without built-in power transformers having improved heat dissipation and ventilation characteristics without sacrifice in ornamental appearance nor significant stray light leakage.